1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for capturing metadata, and more specifically, to capturing metadata on set using a smart pen.
2. Background
Capturing metadata on a set during production to be used downstream in post-production and distribution is a challenging task due to many antiquated activities that are historically part of the film and television production process. Over the years, technology has had an impact in areas like digital acquisition (new cameras and digital formats), visual effects, and downstream in postproduction. Despite all of these innovations, the majority of the data captured on the set is still typically in paper form, stored in disparate locations and not readily accessible to various stakeholders who could use it.